The Dance of the Angel
by ineffableeffableeffanineffable
Summary: he was about to touch is Goddess, run his paws down Her body and hold Her in his arms and while the thought of being so close to her excited him it also scared him. after all, She was an Angel and he was a mere mortal, unworthy of her presence. /Plato's thoughts of Victoria during the Jellicle Ball/


**This story was based on Gatsby and Daisy's relationship in ''The Great Gatsby'', Erik and Christine's relationship in ''Phantom of the Opera'' and Shadow and Maria's relationship in ''Sonic''.**

**Now, all of these relationships involve one partner putting the other one on a pedastal: seeing them as flawless and pretty much worshipping them. That is Victoria and Plato's relationship in a nutshell (at least in this story because my headcanons for CATS change daily). **

**I don't want a load of flames about how my grammar is bad because I do not use capital letters at the start of most of (most) of my sentences and (most) words that should have a capital don't, and why words in the middle of sentences do. There is a reason for this and brownie points for anyone who can tell me what that reason is.**

**Enjoy xx**

"_If you look for perfection, you'll never be content."_

― _Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina _

the light of the jellicle moon shone down on her, bathing her in bright white light. the moonlight gave Her body an unearthly glow, only making Her even more beautiful. She turned Her face up towards the sky, the stars reflected in Her bright blue eyes, and She spread Her arms out towards the moon, as if trying to embrace it.

She was enchanting, alluring, charming and the most beautiful being in existence.

plato didn't believe that She was an ordinary jellicle cat - not something as perfect as Her. no, She had to be some sort of unearthly being ... the beauty, the grace, the absolute _perfection_. She wasn't of this world: She was an angel among earthlings, a goddess among mortals.

She was his Goddess. he worshipped Her with every fiber of his being, protected Her from the rest of the world: She was the most precious thing to ever walk the earth ... and you did not carelessly toss precious things around, break them, ignore them or let just anybody have them. the thought of an unworthy mortal tainting Her purity ... it made his entire body shake with anger and his vision flood with red. what made these unworthy toms think that they deserved to call The Goddess theirs? If anyone should have Her, it should be him. after all, he was the only one who saw Her for the vision of utter perfection that She was. the only one who would kill for her, die for her - the fact that he would do anything for Her filled him with a strange satisfaction: knowing that he would stop at nothing to make Her happy filled him with bliss.

plato believed that his sole purpose in life was to do whatever The Goddess may want: he wanted to worship Her. she was the most important being in all of creation. he didn't just love Her - She was his obsession.

that was why, when quaxo ran up to Her and raked his paws down Her body, he was filled with a rage that shook him to his core. he was ready to unsheathe his claws and tear the inferior tom apart when his Goddess stood up and resumed dancing, Her lithe form gracefully moving around the Junkyard. Radiance beamed from Her smile, Her beautiful smile, and suddenly, nothing else mattered.

the ball went on and on, with many different songs and dances. the festivities were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of grizabella, a cat who had left the tribe years ago. many of the cats hissed at her and tried to keep away from her, as though she were dangerous and being near her would contaminate them. he watched The Goddess reach out to the older cat, trying to accept her but She was pulled back by one of the older cats. he admired her compassion, another thing that made Her perfect.

the ball continued with songs from bustopher jones - the cat about town, mungojerrie and rumpleteazer until their leader, old deuteronomy arrived. he didn't understand why they all made such a fuss over the old cat when there was a Goddess among them already - even She spent most of the next performance curled up beside the jellicle leader. he couldn't understand it ... She was better than old deuteronomy. better than everyone. She deserved to be the leader, to be worshipped by the rest of the jellicles and not just him. She deserved the wonders of the heaviside layer more than any other cat ... but deep down, he didn't want Her to be chosen to be reborn into another life. there was no point messing with perfection ... and he didn't know how he'd go on living if She wasn't there.

there was a loud crash and demeter gave a cry of ''macavity!''. the jellicles scattered, crying out in fear. he looked everywhere for Her but She had vanished. he quickly darted into behind a pile of rubbish. he didn't know what to do, he didn't know where She had gone. what if macavity had taken Her? the mere thought made his legs shake and tears form in his eyes. he would never forgive himself if anything had happened to Her, The Delicate Flower, The Pure White Angel, The Dancing Goddess -

that was when he heard Her voice, Her sweet angelic voice, as She sang alongside jemima. his heart soared and he quickly darted into the middle of the junkyard to join in with the dancing. everything was fine. She was safe. that was all that mattered. now that he knew that She was okay, a strange, tingling feeling spread through his body from the top of his ears to the tips of his toes. he looked over at The Goddess and thought about the next dance.

the mating dance.

it was tradition for every cat who was coming of age to perform a special dance halfway through the ball. The Goddess was coming of age tonight, and by some miracle, he had been chosen to dance _pas de deux _with Her. he didn't know what he had done to deserve it, but it must have been something very good.

the music changed and the rest of the jellicles backed away, leaving the two dance partners in the middle of the clearing. plato's heart began to beat faster and faster and he suddenly felt very nervous about what was to come. he was about to touch is Goddess, run his paws down Her body and hold Her in his arms and while the thought of being so close to her excited him it also scared him. after all, he was a mere mortal, and She was a beautiful angel.

he tentatively took a few steps towards Her, trying to hide his fear and eagerness at the same time. She turned her head towards him and met his gaze. and just one look from those big blue eyes made plato forget his nervousness for a second. he took a few quick steps towards Her and attempted to nuzzle Her ... but She recoiled, fear flashing in those beautiful eyes.

a wave of guilt and hurt rushed through plato. he hadn't meant to frighten Her ... but this meant so much to him. it was what he had dreamt of ever since he laid eyes on The Goddess. doing this ... it would make him happier than he ever thought possible.

but he wanted to make sure that She was comfortable with what was about to happen.

He slowly stepped towards Her, giving Her a chance to back away. instead, She stepped towards him and pressed Her face to his. the two of them rubbed noses and cheeks ... Her face was so soft. Her touch sent a chill down his spine. he couldn't believe that this was happening. She turned away from him and allowed him to run his paws down Her back. She shivered at his touch. he wondered if She was uncomfortable and was about to pull away when She bent down on the ground and jumped up, still in his arms. he held her up in the air and turned around: the rest of the jellicles had begun to join them but he hardly noticed. it felt like some sort of strange dream. he was holding The Goddess in his arms, feeling Her warm body pressed to his and breathing in Her sweet intoxicating scent. this was really happening.

but it didn't feel right.

he didn't understand it. it should have felt perfect - after all, She was perfection in a physical form. he loved Her. he had dreamt of this moment for years ... it should have been the happiest moment of his life, yet he wanted to cry afterwards.

She was an angel among earthlings, a goddess among mortals. She was better than every cat in the junkyard - in the world! - and he suddenly realised how stupid he had been, to think that he had been an exception. that he was worthy of Her love. but She deserved better than him. he remembered how She had reached for the jellicle moon earlier that night and he felt a surge of envy spread through his body. oh how he wished he was the moon! then maybe She could love him the way he loved Her.

but what regal lady would settle for a lowly peasant?

why would an angel yearn for the embrace of an earthling?

and how could a goddess ever love a mere mortal like himself?


End file.
